Stranded
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Odd, Aelita, Ulrich , Yumi , Emily and William find themselves stranded on an island together, with no hope of escape. With their clothes falling off and with feelings of love and passion taking over their reason, they all end up having a great day together and getting close than they ever would have in the civilized world.


Stranded

Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko it belongs to its rightful owners

Warning the following story contains strong and violence, sexual content and strong language anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Extra warning, major Jeremy bashing!

Official Ulrich and Yumi had been dating for a year, unofficial they had been technically dating for far longer. Regardless they loved each other and tonight Yumi's entire family was out of the house. Yumi had invited Ulrich over; Ulrich wondered if she wanted him to take their relationship further. Ulrich had no idea how to "do it" but then again neither did Yumi. He was sure though that once their clothes were off they would figure things out.

Ulrich wondered if he should buy some condoms, but realized that if Yumi did not invite him over for sex, he would feel like a complete pervert. Anyway Ulrich still had to go through a whole day of boring exams, so he decided that he would deal with this issue later.

The day was passing by slowly. So slowly in fact that if felt like it would never end. Thankfully classes soon finish and Ulrich sighed with relief and went into the hall way and bumped into Odd. Odd said, "Yeah Ulrich I was just looking for you. We're having lunch outside today."

"Okay."

Ulrich and Odd walked to lunch and happily greeted Yumi, Aelita, William and Emily. Jeremy no longer ate lunch with the gang, he hadn't for quite some time. He was no longer friends with any of them, they wanted nothing to do with him and he wanted nothing to do with them.

When Aelita and Jeremy had started dating everything had been fine at first, but during their fifth date things got weird to say the least. Jeremy talked about he was going to tie Aelita up, cover her with pig fat, and boil her alive! He also though he was the reincarnation of Jack the Ripper and that it was his purpose in life to turn all the girls at their school into living sex dolls, needless to say Aelita broke up with him after that and started dating Odd.

Jeremy then spread a rumor around school that Odd was a pedophile, Ulrich confronted him on this and Jeremy threatened to castrate him. Ulrich lost his cool and punched Jeremy in the face, afterwards they weren't friends anymore. Yumi tried to make Jeremy see reason, but when he said that all people in Japan should be killed by the Chinese Yumi called him a fucking sicko and told him to stay the hell away from them.

Jeremy now spent all his time alone in his room making sex dolls and watching goat porn. He had gained 400 pounds and was now so fat that he could barely walk. He had become a slob who never bathed his penis had shrank because of his wait; he couldn't even get it hard anymore. Jeremy still spied on his old friends and had discovered that Ulrich and Yumi were going to be spending the night together and that William and Emily were going out on a date. He didn't know what Odd and Aelita were doing and he didn't care.

Jeremy ate a whole bowl of greasy chicken and pork fat in his room while talking to himself. He said, "My life would be just fine if those fuckers were gone, I would have all the bitches in this school if I could just make them all go away!"

Jeremy laughed evil to himself as remember how he had dealt with Sissy who had called him a fat pig. Even though Xana was long gone, Jeremy had found away to make the super computer still work and after making some adjustments. He managed to create a program that would allow him to teleport people he knew to whatever part of the world he wished. He had teleported Sissy to Antarctica where she had frozen to death and he had also teleported Jim in a volcano were he burned to death. Jeremy toyed with the idea of sending his ex friends to the Shara desert.

The sun would burn their skin off, while they all died of thirst. In Jeremy's mind that sounded like a fair fate for all of them, however he figured the longer they lived the more they would suffer. Jeremy thought about it some more and decided that he would place them on a deserted island. A place with plenty of food and water, but no technology or any other of the trappings of civilization; what's more according to Jeremy's computer the island wouldn't be found for another 80 years.

By then Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita would all be long dead. The longest they would live on the island would be to their late forties. Jeremy was sure they would hate every moment of it, once they lost all hope of being rescued. Their lives would be nothing, but pain and despair until the day they died. Jeremy decided that since he would send William and Emily to the island as well. After all they were members of the gang now and even though Jeremy barely knew Emily she was William's girlfriend and he hated her for it.

Jeremy would have his revenge tonight, after he sent the gang to their new island home for the rest of their life he would just forget about them.

That night William and Emily were swimming in the school pool together, William was wearing black swim trunks, while Emily was wearing a black one piece bathing suit. They did some laps together and suddenly William decided to have a little fun. He took a deep breath and ducked underneath the water. He playfully grabbed Emily's left leg and pulled her under the water. While they playfully wrestled underwater, they shared a nice loving kiss.

When their kiss ended they both surfaced together and took a nice deep breath of air. Then they both vanished in a flash of bright light. Odd was joyful to be sleeping alone, he knew that Ulrich was with Yumi and not matter what happened between them Odd have the room all to himself for the rest of the night.

Odd yawned and fluffed his pillow; normally Ulrich would wake him up every night, telling him to stop talking in his sleep. Tonight Odd wouldn't have to worry about any of that, when Odd was just a few moments away from falling asleep, he heard a knock at his door. Odd sighed, got up and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Aelita."

Odd got out of his bed and opened his door and said, "Hey Aelita."

Aelita was wearing a pink pajama shirt that went all the way down to her feet. As for Odd he was wearing a white no sleeve tee shirt and red boxers. The moment Aelita saw Odd she hugged him and Odd happily returned her hug. When their hugged ended, Odd noticed that Aelita looked kind of sad. Odd kissed Aelita's forehead and said, "What's wrong Aelita."

Aelita replied, "I just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I really don't remember, but since Ulrich's at Yumi's can I spend the night with you?"

"Yeah sure, come right on in."

Aelita walked into Odd's room and Odd expected her to sleep in Ulrich's bed. Instead she got into his bed and made room for him to join her, Odd got back into his bed and he and Aelita snuggled for a bit and shared a brief kiss. When their kiss ended Aelita closed her eyes and Odd smiled to himself and said, "I love you Aelita."

Odd saw that Aelita was fast asleep, so he just sighed, kissed her forehead and tired to sleep as well. The moment Odd closed his eyes he and Aelita vanished in a flash of bright light. Meanwhile Ulrich and Yumi were watching a movie at her house together; when the movie ended and the credits started rolling, they kissed a loving and passionate kiss. When their kiss ended Ulrich said, "I love you Yumi."

Yumi held Ulrich's hand and replied, "I love you to Ulrich."

"So do you want to watch another movie?"

"Actually I was thinking …"

Before Yumi could say another word, there was a flash of bright white light and Yumi and Ulrich instantly found themselves outside on beach. It was time day, but the sky was a horrible dark gray as rain poured from it. Yumi and Ulrich had no idea what was going on, they just knew that they had to get off the beach right now, before the raging waves hit them!

So they rain off the beach and into the rain forest behind it. They instantly bumped into William and Emily who were sitting on the ground looking dazed and confused. The moment William laid eyes on Ulrich he grabbed him by his shirt and shouted, "What the fuck is going on!"

Ulrich replied, "Why the fuck are you asking me? I have no clue what's going on either!"

Emily put her hands on William's shoulders and said, "Now William you need to chill out I'm sure..."

"Sure about what, that everything is going to be okay? We've been here less than an hour, but I know enough about geography to know that this place is a fucking island!"

"Maybe there's people….."

"No Ulrich there are no people on this island, except the four of us!"

"Make that six."

William spun around and saw Odd and a very shaken Aelita standing behind him.

William screamed, "No, no, I can't be on an island trapped with this clown!"

"Don't you dare call me a clown dick weed!"

William attacked Odd as Ulrich rushed to Odd's defense. Odd and Ulrich managed to restrain William, even though they all ended up bused and blooded in the process. The girls managed to convince them all to chill out and look for shelter for the rain. The found a small cave and spent the night there. The rain continued into the next day and the day after that. It was painfully apparently to all of them that they were all stranded on a deserted island and that Jeremy how somehow put them here.

They all talked about ways of getting off, like building a raft. But none of them knew the first thing about sailing nor did they have the materials needed to build a raft. They also talked about building a single fire, but the wood on this island didn't last long and they all highly doubted they could create a single fire capable of being seen miles away.

So they were all truly trapped on this island and as time passed their hopes of rescue grew dimmer and dimmer with every passing day. Life on the island wasn't hell though, there were streams, brooks, and springs filled with fresh water for drinking along with a lagoon. During the gang's fifth day on the island they had discovered a lagoon and the fact that they weren't the first people on this island.

There was a sail boat in the lagoon, but it was wrecked beyond repair and had hardly anything inside of it that useful. Except some fishing rods, the gang found no trace of the boats owners and as time passed they figured it was for the best. There were fruits and vegetables on the island and in time the gang learned to fish and hunt.

Food wasn't a problem; shelter was not a problem either. The weather was manageable to adapt to and they all took great care to not get injured or eat things that might be poisonous. The only issued that faced them was the lack of clothing. Already Odd and Aelita's shirts had become rags and so had Ulrich's. Aelita walked around in her pink bra and panties, while all the boys went around shirtless. Ulrich had a nice strong chest and arms and Yumi highly enjoyed messaging his back and chest at the end of the day. As for Aelita she always rested her head against Odd's chest to listen to his heart beat at night.

Aelita was a bit embarrassed that everyone was seeing her in her underwear, which showed that she had a magnificent figure. William and Emily's bathing suits had now become so uncomfortable that they hated every moment wearing them. Today Ulrich and Yumi were trying to catch a rabbit for dinner, but had lost sight of it. Suddenly Ulrich heard Yumi moan in frustration and say, "I've had it!"

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"My shirt, I feel like I'm wearing dead skin. I just want to rip it off! My pants I don't want to wear them any more either, but I can't walk around in my underwear like Aelita , because I'm not wearing any!"

"Why?"

A small blush appeared on Yumi's face as she said, "The night you came over, I thought that if things went well and we ended up doing... it, that things would all go along more faster if I wasn't wearing underwear."

"I…"

Before Ulrich could say another word Yumi gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said, "If you can be bare chested why can't I?"

Yumi then slipped off her shirt and tossed it aside; Ulrich gasped at her big round breasts and perfectly shaped pink nipples. Yumi smiled as the cold air hit her nipples and cooled her chest down. Ulrich and Yumi gave each other a loving kiss and kiss Ulrich felt his member grow mildly hard in his pants. Yumi rubbed Ulrich's chest and he gave her nipples a quick flick and felt them harden. They then held hands and got back to hunting the rabbit.

Now William and Emily were off fishing together, so Odd and Aelita had slept in for the day. Odd sighed as the warm sun woke him up and he then noticed that Aelita wasn't there with him. He got up and saw her standing in front of the lagoon with her back facing him; Aelita unbuckled her bra and freed her breasts. Then she slipped her panties off and exposed her nice plump bottom to the air.

Aelita heard someone was behind her and sighed it relief when she saw that it was Odd. Aelita saw the tent in his boxers as Odd spoke to her and said, "Can I join you."

Aelita nodded and Odd turned around and removed his boxers. Aelita and Odd kept their eyes glued to each other's back sides waiting for the other to turn around. Instead Aelita leaped into the lagoon and Odd leaped in after her. They swam in the soothing waters and kissed lovingly, they felt extremely happy to be free of their underwear and to be naked and clean. Odd and Aelita continued to swim in the lagoon for awhile and then they held hands and got out to dry off.

Aelita saw that Odd had blond pubic hair and a fully erect member with a light penis head. As for Odd he saw Aelita was truly beautiful, she had big round breasts with light pink nipples and a vagina covered in lovely pink pubic hair. While swimming in the lagoon, they hadn't paid all that much attention to each other's nakedness. Now they stood fully exposed to one another, Aelita blushed harder than she ever had in her own life as she stared at Odd's erection and said, "Can I touch it?"

"Of course, just be gently okay."

Aelita nodded and gently touched the head of Odd' erection with her right index finger. Odd closed his eyes in pleasure as Aelita traced the length of his erection and wrapped her hand around it. She felt her boyfriend's hard on throbbing in her hand. Aelita stroked it and Odd moaned in pleasure. He then kissed Aelita lovingly and as they kissed she took her hands off his penis and put them on Odd's chest.

They continued to kiss for a while longer and Aelita gasped when Odd grabbed her rump and gave it a good squeeze. When their kiss ended Odd rubbed her rump for a bit. The two of them decided to explore behind the waterfall at the lagoon and continued their fun a little later.

Meanwhile William and Emily were trying to break open some coconuts; they were having a very difficult time doing so. After awhile William stopped trying to open the coconut, threw it to the ground and shouted, "Fuck all of this!"

"Come on William it isn't that bad."

"You don't understand Emily! I can't take it anymore I am so fucking bored here and there's spiders, spiders they freak me the fuck out! I've been wearing this swam pair of swim trunks for God knows how long and I wear these anymore!"

William screamed like a manic, pulled his swim trunks down like a manic and started stumping on them like crazy. Emily blushed bright red as she got up close view of William's balls, black pubic hair and penis. When William realized he was naked he stopped what he was done and a faint blush appeared on his face as he said, "I guess I got a little too carried away."

Emily grabbed the straps of her bathing suit and pulled it down to her making her as naked as William. William's member stood tall proud and erect as he looked at Emily's nice big round breasts and light pink nipples. William saw that Emily's vagina was cover in very nicely trimmed pubic hair.

Emily put her hands on William's chest , felt his heart beating wildly as she said, "Let's get carried away together."

William and Emily kissed each other with deep passion and William's penis throbbing in joy as he put his hands on Emily lovely breasts and felt he nipples brush against his palms. Emily deepened her kiss with William, as he lovingly rubbed her breasts. When their kiss ended Emily said, "William."

William flicked Emily's nipples with his fingers and replied, "Yes Emily."

Emily held back a moan and said, "I want us to start a fire, so we can burn our bathing suits!"

"Let's do it!"

William and Emily forget they wouldn't have anything else to wear as they were to aroused and full of hate for their ruined bathing suits to think clearly. While they were preparing to start a fire, Ulrich and Yumi were walking on the beach. Like everyone else they had dis guarded their shoes and shocks awhile ago and were enjoying the feeling of the warm sand on their feet. Ulrich and Yumi held hands and stared at the big blue beautiful ocean together.

They noticed that no one else was around and nodded to each other as thought of a great way to have a ton of fun together. Yumi and Ulrich ran towards the ocean as they unbutton and unzipped their pants. Yumi pulled her pants all the way down to her feet and Ulrich saw her nice big round bottom. He quickly pulled his pants and green underwear down and became as naked as Yumi was. They then ran into the ocean together and the moment Yumi saw his butt she gave it a playfully pat.

When Ulrich was ankle deep in the ocean, he spun around. Yumi and Ulrich blushed deeply as they saw each other's most private parts. Yumi saw that Ulrich brown pubic hair, two perfectly round balls and mighty and fully erect penis with a perfectly shaped penis head. Ulrich saw that Yumi's vagina was covered in night black pubic hair. They stood fully nude before one another and then they kissed. Waves of pleasure shot through their bodies as kissed nude for the first time and as they kissed Ulrich put his left hand on Yumi's left bum check and his right hand on her right breast.

Yumi moaned in pleasure as Ulrich squeezed her bum check while rolling her harden nipple between his fingers. Yumi slide her tongue into Ulrich's mouth slid his tongue into her mouth and they had a tongue dual. The kissed until they had to breathe for air; when their kiss ended they held hands and swam in the ocean together for awhile. Every time they dived underwater together, Yumi would playfully rub Ulrich's erection, while he would rub her breast and behind.

They held hands and walked back to the beach together when they were done swimming. They saw William and Emily as naked as them lighting a fire and burning their clothes, along with their bathing suits. Ulrich and Yumi confronted them and William replied since they were all naked and had lost hope of getting rescue that they didn't need clothes anymore.

Ulrich and Yumi suggested they should find Odd and Aelita to get their opinion on this. Thankfully though Odd and Aelita had decided to burn their underwear to; so that day on the beach the gang burned all their clothes together and decided to be naked and free until they felt like making new clothes.

They were all aroused and embarrassed being naked with one another, but they also felt closer now than ever before and were having a blast. They decided to have naked party on the ship in the lagoon, they swam over to the ship and climbed on it. Odd and Aelita sat down together on the ship's bed and made out passionately, while Emily and William wrestled on the floor.

Ulrich found the caption's hat and put it on Yumi's head making her look super sexy. Yumi stirred the ships wheel while Ulrich grabbed her breasts and squeezed them wildly while grinding his penis and balls against Yumi's rump.

They all knew that this would all lead to them orgasm before the day was through and they looked forward to it. To have the release they all longed for. While Ulrich rubbed his member against Yumi's bum, he rubbed her breasts together as William playfully chased Emily around the ship, until he gently pinned her to the ground and kissed her lovingly.

Odd and Aelita made out loving while she rubbed his balls. She then gave his penis two nice good storks and then they went on deck to join their friends. They saw Ulrich humming Yumi's rump and decided to try it. Odd rubbed Aelita's breasts and rubbed her nipples between his fingers while she rubbed her butt against his groin.

William licked Emily's nipples a few times before he started grinding his manhood against her womanhood. The pleasure in William's penis just grew and grew; he needed to cum inside of her so badly it hurt. Ulrich and Yumi slipped their tongues into each other's mouths . Odd and Aelita had never kissed like that before, so they tried it and enjoyed it quite a lot.

Because of the pleasure building in his penis Odd found himself sitting down on the ground, while Aelita trapped his member between her butt cheeks. As for Yumi after Ulrich flicked her nipples a few times he spun her around and groped her breasts and behind like crazy.

Ulrich traced a finger down Yumi's slit making her shutter in pleasure. William took Emily's left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it wildly, while Ulrich kept rubbing the outside of Yumi's vagina. She grabbed his throbbing member and started gently stroking it. Ulrich kept on rubbing Yumi's vagina until she felt herself getting weak in the knees. She fell down on her bum, with leg spread apart, Ulrich and Yumi blushed bright red as Yumi spread her legs further and traced her opening with her right index finger.

Odd and Aelita watched as Ulrich playfully nudged the head of his penis against Yumi's vagina opening making her shutter with pleasure. He then whispered something in Yumi's ear that made her nod happily. Ulrich and Yumi got up and after shaking a quick kiss Yumi spun around and got on all fours and spread her legs apart.

Ulrich gave her rump a few pats and held his member against her vagina. Odd and Aelita were sure that he was going to enter her. William and Emily saw this and they watched them waiting to see if they would actually do it. Emily wrapped her hand around William's member and started stroking him, while William gently fingered her. Instead of stabbing his penis inside of Yumi's vagina, Ulrich gently rubbed his member against it and Yumi moaned in pleasure as her boyfriend grinded himself against her.

Odd rubbed Aelita's breasts together while she squeezed his member with butt cheeks while William and Emily kept jacking each other off. They pleasure they felt was growing greater as they played a game to see which couple would cum together first. Suddenly Odd's penis twitched and he gasped as shot his cum all over her cum. Pleasure coursed through him while he was coming Aelita came as well and they screamed in pleasure together.

William and Emily soon came as well; William's penis jerked a few times before shot a nice load of white sticky cum onto the ground. Emily's vagina walls slammed together and her juices flowed as she and William came together and felt pure bliss.

Ulrich and Yumi weren't done yet, Ulrich was now thrusting his penis so close to her opening that once or twice he found the head of his member inside of her. He didn't enter her yet though; Yumi felt a tingling sensation in her vagina while Ulrich felt the pleasure rising in his dick. After a few more thrusts Ulrich and Yumi came together.

Ulrich's penis twitched a bit as he shot all his warm cum all over Yumi's vagina and bum. As for Yumi her vagina walls slammed together and she screamed Ulrich's name. Pure pleasure ran through their bodies as they both came together and it was wonderful! When Ulrich and Yumi were done cumming they sat in a circle with all of their friends.

Their hands went wild! All the girls stroked the boys penises, while all the boys rubbed the vaginas and sneaked a finger in every now and then. The six of them were all going mad erotic joy and need to reach the heights of paradise again. The girls' vagina's got wetter and wetter as they prepared to come again. The boys felt their members throbbing and after ten minutes of this they reached their climaxes together!

William, Ulrich's and Odd's members twitched as they came again. Pure pleasure shot through them as they covered their girlfriends' hands with their white sticky cum. The girls came a moment later and shirked in pleasure as their vagina walls slammed together as they reached the heights of bliss together.

When the six of them had came again, they all laid down together and cuddle. Aelita playfully rub Odd's still rock hard member and Yumi's vagina while saying, "I think we should have a six way!"

After Aelita said this she kissed Odd lovingly on the lips and got on her hands and knees while thrusting her rump into the air. Everybody else was too aroused to speak, but they had all come so far already that they knew they all had to make love together!

Odd got behind Aelita and nervously said, "Well here I go guys."

He then thirsted his manhood all the way inside of Aelita's pleasure cave and she moaned in pleasure and a bit of pain as her hymen broke. William positioned Emily in his lap and he while rubbed her breasts and slowly put his erection all the way inside of her, Emily moaned in pain for a bit, but soon she and William were one and having the time of their lives as he thrust happily inside of her.

Yumi and Ulrich watched their friends made love for awhile and then Ulrich spoke and said, "So how is it guys?"

Yumi responded, "Yeah what does it feel like?"

Odd managed to speak through the pleasure and say, "This is the best!"

As Odd thrust into her wildly Aelita managed to say, "Go for it guys, trust me it puts all the stuff we did before to shame Ahhhh!"

Odd stuck his member deep into Aelita while rubbing her pleasure spot, he could feel that she was very close to having another orgasm and so was he. Ulrich sucked on Yumi's life nipple while squeezing her bottom. Yumi ran her hands through his hair urging him on, Ulrich fingered Yumi tell she was nice and wet again, then he gently laid down while she hovered over him in all her sexy glory!

Ulrich's penis was directly under her opening, it was so close that the tip was inside of her. Ulrich and Yumi shuttered in pleasure as they prepared to become one and cast their virginity aside. Yumi kissed Ulrich lovingly, while he put his hands on her hips.

Yumi gave Ulrich a sexy wink and then slowly lowered herself onto his erection. The head of Ulrich's penis was very big, so it took awhile for Yumi to get it all inside of her. Soon though Ulrich was all the way in her warmth and it was beautiful. Yumi bled a bit, but felt more pain then pleasure as she slowly thrust down on Ulrich's member.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hips and meet all her thrusts with his own and when Yumi bent down to kiss him their tongues meet and dueled wildly. Yumi moaned as Ulrich cupped her left butt cheek and right breast. She felt her walls tightening around Ulrich's member and she could feel his penis stiffen inside of her.

They were both dangerously close to cumming and when Yumi thrust down all the way down Ulrich's member, to the point that their pubic hair touched and only the base of his member wasn't inside of her; William buried himself all the way inside Emily's warmth. While Odd thrust into Aelita one more time and his balls banged against her bottom as he prepared to cum again!

Before they could all climax though, they decided to switch things up. The boys withdrew from the warmth of their girlfriends and then all the girls stood up. Aelita kissed William lovingly and then wrapped her legs around his waist. William thrust his penis all the way inside of Aelita, while Yumi laid down on her back and Odd thrust into her wildly.

Emily kissed Ulrich as they stood up face to face. She wrapped her arms around him and her breasts pressed against his chest, while Ulrich buried his member inside of her with just one noble thrusts. Their tongues then dueled as they continued making love. Odd kept on thrusting into Yumi while Ulrich squeezed Emily's rump as he slammed into her one last time, then they all came!

They all went numb from the pleasure they felt and when it all ended, the girls got on their hands and knees. William thrust into Yumi, Odd pounded his man meat inside Emily, while Ulrich grabbed Aelita's hips and thrust deeply inside of her. It didn't take long for them all to reach paradise together again. The girls' pussies clenched together and milked the boys of their precious sperm as they all screamed together in orgasmic bliss.

Even though everyone had came four times already, they all felt that they needed to cum again and that this orgasm would be the best they had ever had! Yumi stated on her hands and knees as William threw drew from her cunt and Ulrich thrust his dick inside of her.

Odd laid down on the ground while Aelita thrust down on his member, Emily did the same to William and in less than a half a minute they reached the gates of heaven together! They all came at the same time and it was wonderful! The boys shot all their cum into their girlfriends welcoming wombs while their vagina walls lovingly hugged their members.

It was just amazing and when they were done cumming and the amazing amount of pleasure left them, they laid down on the ground and saw that Ulrich and Yumi were still going at it. Ulrich was feeling so much pleasure that he couldn't even stand at this point. So he sat down on the ground while he kept on thrusting into Yumi.

He cupped her breasts while he thrust deep within her, their friends decided help them feel more pleasure. So Odd and William sucked on Yumi's lovely nipples like new born infants. While Aelita cupped Ulrich's mighty balls and gently rubbed them. Emily rubbed the outside out Yumi's vagina and made sure to pay a great amount of attention to the spot that drove all woman mad!

Ulrich were about to have the greatest orgasm in this history of mankind. Yumi had had two guys come inside of her already and their sperm leaked out of her and ran down Ulrich's' balls as he felt himself tense up to cum again and pour all of his seed into her welcoming womb. Ulrich thrust into Yumi one more time while their friends kept on pleasuring them. Then a second later, they came and it was glorious. Yumi's vagina walls clenched around Ulrich's member while he shot all of his sperm into her womb in one beautiful spurt. They had the greatest orgasm in the history of mankind and felt nothing, but pure bliss and pure pleasure as they came together.

The orgasm they shared made them feel such great pleasure that they closed their eye in bliss. They came for what felt like an eternity and when they were finishing cumming, they kissed each other lovingly and then everyone cuddled. The sun was now sitting over them and soon they all feel sleep with big smiles on their faces. After what they had all just done together, they had become family now. They knew no matter what happened from now on they would always have each other and that this island would be a paradise for them.

_80 years later_

Jeremy was in a prison hospital where he would be suffering the reminder of his life sentence. When Jeremy had turned 40 he had killed his parents and sold their organs on E Bay for drug money! Despite his brilliance his obesity and drug addiction had kept him at home and made him a man child.

He had never forgotten about his ex friends and thought about them often. He thought that they were all dead by now and had suffered terrible. One day he saw a report on the news that conformed half of what he thought, but blew everything else away. An undiscovered island had been found. Their were about twenty people living on it and they were all descended from Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Emily. The six of them were long dead, but their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren were all alive and well.

Some of them were inbreed, but still by some miracle healthily. They lived happy simply lives and so had Jeremy's ex best friends. He had in fact freed them from the chains modern society and given them lives more real than the lives of people living in the real world. He had given them paradise, like a reverse Lucifer. He had fucked up, Jeremy swore under his breath and said, "I should have sent them to fucking Antarctica!"

Hot tears poured down his old wrinkled face as he had a huge heart attack. The air left his lungs and then after struggling for a few moments, Jeremy closed his eyes and died. Feeling like the biggest fool to have ever walked the world; in his desire to give his ex friends' hell, he had given them heaven instead and they had died thanking him for it.

The End


End file.
